This invention relates to a tricycle, and in particular to a pedicab.
Conventional pedicabs resemble the ordinary tricycle, with a front wheel located forwardly of the operator's seat, and a pair of rear wheels rearwardly of the seat on either side of the passenger cab. Such vehicles are quite heavy, long and lacking in maneuverability. Maneuverability is important, particularly in heavy traffic.
The object of the present invention is to provide a relatively simple pedicab, which is relatively short and maneuverable, i.e. which has a small turning radius.